black_sailsfandomcom-20200222-history
Judge Adams
Judge Adams was the magistrate in Nassau after Woodes Rogers civilized Nassau. Biography Season Four Judge Adams and his court arrive in Nassau shortly after Woodes Rogers reforms Nassau. They hold trials for the pirates captured after their attempt to invade Nassau is defeated in Max ’s tavern. The trials begin shortly after the redcoats finish rounding up the pirate survivors who did not escape, capturing 121 pirates. Much to Max’s chagrin, Adams and his court have large and expensive appetites. Adams then tries a pirate prisoner, saying that he has been given multiple opportunities to defend himself against the undeniable evidence of his piracy. While this is happening, Max asks Governor Rogers if the trials will continue taking place in the tavern. He replies that he would be pleased if she can accommodate it. However Rogers grows angry when she asks if she will be reimbursed for the costs Adams and his court rack up. She is dismissed when she insists that the street look more favorably on their partnership as a silent one, with Rogers insisting that everyone is to share the burden of fighting the pirates equally, and he has no more patience for silent partners. Adams’ gavel banging signals the end of the trial, the pirate presumably having been found guilty. The next day, Judge Adams continues trying pirates. Adams asks Colin if he has anything to say in his own defense, but Colin merely says “fuck you." prompting Adams to simply have him removed. Some pirates shout that the trials are not just and more shout “fuck you” as the redcoats attempt to keep order. Berringer then remarks to Max, both of whom had been observing the trial that a dozen men have been condemned and none have been remorseful. Captain Berringer has Max arrested and brought to Judge Adams. Berringer’s spy, Mr. Harrison, tells Adams that he followed Max after she left Nassau town and watched her meet with a one-legged man, Long John Silver. Max attempts to defend herself, pointing out that four of her six men died trying to apprehend Silver. Berringer points out that if she were loyal, she would have informed Berringer or the governor instead of sneaking around in the dead of night. Berringer then asks Adams if the testimony presented by Harrison warrants a charge of treason. Adams responds that it does. Among the pirates hanged at the gallows after being sentenced by Judge Adams is Dr. Howell, who is executed shortly before Long John Silver and Captain Flint lead an army of pirates and townspeople to reclaim Nassau. During the rioting that follows the pirate conquest, Judge Adams is killed. A man is seen walking the streets of Nassau wearing Adams’ wig and carrying his head. Quotes Quotes by Judge Adams "It is the opinion of this court that the evidence brought to bear against this particular defendant is both abundant and incontrovertible. Having afforded him ample opportunity to speak in his own defense..." ''- Judge Adams in XXIX. ''"Insurrection against the lawfully appointed governor, high seas piracy, treason. Does the accused have any words to say in his own defense?" ''- Judge Adams trying Colin in XXX. Quotes about Judge Adams ''"Judge Adams and his court, we have all seen in recent weeks since their arrival that their appetites are significant. Shall I expected to be reimbursed for the costs of this?" - Max to Woodes Rogers in XXIX. Gallery Trials night.jpeg|Woodes Rogers watching the trials begin. Judge Adams&Harrison.jpeg|Judge Adams and Mr. Harrison Max indictment.jpeg|(From left to right) Judge Adams, Mr. Harrison, Lieutenant Burrell and Captain Berringer Adams Harrison Max.jpeg|Judge Adams says Max can be charged with treason. Judge Adams head.jpeg|A pirate wearing Judge Adams' wig and carrying his head roams Nassau. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Civilian